"Devil May Cry" (episode)
"Devil May Cry" is the first episode of Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. It aired on June 14, 2007. Featured Appearances Characters *Dante (first appearance) *Patty Lowell (first appearance) *Patty Lowell (Older Woman) *J.D. Morrison (first appearance) *Andy (mentioned) *Lowell Brothers (first appearance) (dies) *Sid (first appearance) Weapons *Rebellion *Ebony & Ivory Plot Dante arrives at a local bar, requesting a strawberry sundae. The bartender reminds him that he's in a bar and doesn't provide sundaes. Dante then recounts hearing a mysterious rumor about a bar filled with demons who kill for money. He is then attacked by several demons in the bar, but slays them all. Later, Dante orders pizza and a young girl name Patty romes around the Devil May Cry. Dante comments on how he prefers not to protect children. Morrison then elaborates that she isn't a normal young child. Patty had recently inherited the Lowell family fortune after the head of the family passed away. Morrison then tasks Dante to escort Patty to the Lowell Mansion. Dante then refuses to accept the mission & comments the pizza should be here soon. Morrison then reveals to Dante that he told the owner, Andy, to not to deliver pizza to Dante until he clears his bill. He then flips a coin, stating he will pay all of Dante's bills If he wins. Datnte bets on Heads, but loses. As a result, he is forced to accept the mission. Dante & Patty then engage in conversation in the car ride, talking about his "ive" and the style of his car. As Patty converses with Dante, he then has a vision of a demon telling him he will kill Patty. Covering Patty's vision with her own hat, he pulls out a gun and shoots a demon. Elsewhere, two unknown men talk about the inheritnce to Patty. It is establish that both men are brothers. As they converse about the inheritence, one brother is seemingly angry at the fact Patty inherited the money & questions her existence. However, the other brother tells him that If she does indeed exist,she will arrive in one week at 6:00. On a train ride, Dante and Patty conversate once again. Dante mistakes Patty for looking at a picture of a boy. However, she corrects him and reveals she's looking at a picture of her mother. Patty then claims that she is more beautiful than his "girlfriend". She then also reveals she remembers little about her and she died from an illness while she was still a baby. This was told to her by the hospital director. Suddenly, a man appears and comments on how Patty's mother is beautiful & Patty herself. He then proceeds to sit down beside Patty. When the man ask If it was okay to sit down with Dante, Dante comments that it's no trouble but he cannot guarantee his safety. He is then quickly killed from seemingly unknown means. Patty is shocked at the sudden man's death, calling for her mother repeatedly. The Conductor then investigates the death of the man, preparing to question Dante. However, Dante then reveals that when the train passed by a tunnel, there was a demon present that no one was able to see. He then kills the hidden demon. As they walk away from the train station, Patty reminscents on the event. Dante urges her to keep going and she obliges. Three unknown men appear, the first two from the last scene appearing again, playing a game of chess. One brother reminds the other that he's always been careless in the endgame since he was a child. It is why one of his girlfriends, Jenny, left him. One of the brothers retorts for the fact that one of the brothers interfered. One of the other brothers looks at one of the art portraits in the house, telling him the art calms him. He then says he will take the art currently present in the house as a share of the inheritance. Another brother says he just wants cash. One brother then reminds him that he doesn't have the inheritence. The brother then says he knows and just said it for just in case. Dante arrives at a hotel and orders a room for the night. Patty then see's a poster of her mother and demands to know where she can meet the woman on the poster. Dante then reminds him that she told him her mother passed away. Later that night, Patty then tells Dante she heard the same hospital director say that she actually went missing by accident and that she was targeted by demons. Her mother didn't want her daughter, who was a baby at the time, targeted too. She then left Patty in an orphanage. She questions Dante why do people who are targeted by devils end up dead and will she too die by demons? Dante responds with a "who knows?". She then goes on to say she can care less for inhertience and successions. What she wants to do is use whatever money she earns to give the orphange she was in sweets & clothes. Though Patty knows that what the people in the orphanage really want is to meet their parents. Dante agrees with her and and tells her to go to sleep too. Patty wakes up in the middle of the night and is missing. Dante then questions the manger, who responds with he doesn't know. He then shoots at a poster, in which is revealed to be a Demon in disguise. He then further questions the manager. As they ride in a car, Dante questions the manager on who asked him to keep an eye on Patty. He also deduces that whoever is pulling the strings is also probably someone from the Lowell Family. And is an individual that doesn't want Patty to get the inheritance. As Dante is in the car ride with the lowly demon, Patty arrives at a Opera House in an effort to find her mother. She seemingly finds her, but it is revealed to be a demon in disguise. Dante arrives in time to save Patty. The hotel manager from earlier then appears and tells her that he will have to kill her, but is intimidated by Dante and told to go away. He then runs away in fear. The brothers then await for Patty's arrival, anticipating she didn't arrive on time and the inheritance is a fake. However, the doorbell rings. A woman then arrives, claiming to be Patty Lowell. The woman then says she found another girl with the same name and set her up to turn her attention to the girl. The brother then reveals himself to be a demon and kills 2 of his other brothers. As the Demon heads for the the other Patty Lowell, she is saved by Dante. The younger Patty Lowell then recounts the events to Morrison and tells that with the consolation money she recieved from the other Patty Lowell, she bought clothes and sweets for everyone in the orphanage as well as many things for herself. Dante comes out of the shower, demanding his strawberry sundae. He is surprised to find many decorations around the Devil May Cry HQ and that she ate his strawberry sundae. Trivia *In the Subbed version of the episode, The last names of the 2 Pattys' are "Rowell". However, the Dub's last name are "Lowell". *In this episode Dante refers to to Patty as his daughter to Sid as a front. In later episodes both Trish and Lady jokingly ask Dante if Patty is his daughter. Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Episodes